This invention relates to the art of filtration, and more particularly to improved means including method and apparatus permitting the continuous filtration of undesired material from a fluid stream, with no down-time of the filtration operation required to clean the filter medium.
A variety of apparatus and methods has been evolved for filtering undesired material from a fluid stream in which a filter medium is arranged in the fluid flow path to filter out this undesired material, while permitting the fluid to continue to flow. In order to effect complete filtration, it is necessary that all the fluid be directed through the filter medium. When the filter medium becomes clogged, it is necessary to discontinue filtration and to replace or clean the clogged filter medium. This slows down, and thus increases the expense of any operation in connection with which the filtered fluid is employed.
In order to decrease down-time for filter maintenance, filter compartments, and filter media areas have been made relatively large, thus increasing the capacity of the filter. This increase in capacity not only entails an increase in production and installation costs of the filter, but also increases space requirements.